


Not a 1950's Housewife

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Domestic Kink, Feminization, M/M, sub!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like every other last Monday of the month, Percival's perfect housewife, wearing nothing but an apron and heels, waited for him to come home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a 1950's Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge 7 of summerpornathon 2012 - non-penetrative sex

The silky feeling of the apron strings sliding over his bare arse made Arthur pause each time he so much as shifted his hips. It was definitely not unpleasant, but the gentle caress raised his skin into goose pimples and made him shudder more often than he’d have liked, especially as he stood meticulously eying the sweet pea and pancetta risotto on the stove.

It was the last Monday of the month and, like the last Monday of every month, Arthur had taken a half-day to be able to ensure that the evening would go flawlessly. For the past 8 months, each one had.

The risotto in front of him bubbled with far too much liquid for Arthur’s taste. He cocked his hip to the side, the strings moving again, as the front of the red apron rubbed over his straining cock. He groaned and thought of pressing forward just for a second, for a hint of relief, the welcome pressure of the cool glass of the oven in front of him, but mentally chastised himself.

Percival would know. He’d be able to tell. And what kind of a housewife would Arthur be if he didn’t wait for his loving husband to get his relief before getting his own pleasure?

No, Arthur would wait, and when Percival finally decided he’d been good enough, waiting patiently all day, he’d let Arthur come. And it would be worth it. Definitely.

Arthur was so deep in thought he didn't hear the front door open, but he startled as Percival's voice echoed through the house. "Honey, I'm home!"

Arthur turned down the risotto and ran to the hallway, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. He threw his arms around Percy's neck and leaned up to kiss him, hearing the briefcase drop next to his feet as Percival's hands smoothed down his back and rested on his arse, kneading.

“Missed you,” Arthur said when they pulled away, and he nuzzled into Percival’s neck.

Percival only murmured in his ear and pulled him closer, pushing Arthur’s erection against his thigh. Arthur whimpered. The cock ring had been on for the best part of the day, making him more and more oversensitive by the second. At the same time, against his hip, even through Percy’s pristine suit and the red apron, he could feel the outline of his cock.

Arthur kissed at Percival’s neck, nibbling down to the collar of his shirt, relishing in the way his red lipstick stained the white.

“Let me take care of you, babe,” Arthur whispered into Percvial’s skin, feeling the full-body shiver pass through Percival’s body right into his own.

“Yeah.” Percival's strong hands kneaded Arthur’s flesh.

“Be your perfect wife?”

“Yes.” Percival's blunt nails dug into Arthur’s skin.

Arthur smiled and slid down the wall of Percival’s body, landing painfully on his knees. The sting distracted him from the pleasure- _pain_ in his cock; it was good.

He wasted no time opening Percival’s trousers and immediately mouthing at his cock through the cotton of his briefs, breath making the fabric damp, the musky flavour and scent going straight to Arthur’s head.

Percival ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair idly, letting Arthur take his time, and Arthur did. He continued mouthing and teasing and rubbing his entire face against the bulge, smearing his lipstick all over.

“Arthur,” Percival almost growled above him.

Arthur turned his head down to hide his smirk but finally slipped Percival’s cock out. He nosed at it, breathed it in, then licked it from base to tip (Percival's fingers in his hair tightened), before finally swallowing it down. _Yes._

With Percival’s hands trembling on his head, holding back, Arthur felt powerful. He moved his head up and down the full length, sliding off and licking all around the head before sliding back, hands fondling Percival's balls.

After a particularly filthy lick against the slit, and a loud moan from Percival, Arthur looked up, past the tears slowly streaming out of the corners of his eyes, undoubtedly smearing his mascara. Gaze trained on Percival (he was going for innocent), Arthur nodded and let his hands fall to his sides.

Running his thumb along Arthur’s cheekbone, Percival looked at him like he was the whole world and Arthur had to close his eyes, just breathe, so he wouldn’t come (even with the cock ring).

Holding his head in place, Percival fucked into Arthur’s mouth. He went slowly at first, every inch of his cock dragging along Arthur’s tongue, lips, and hitting the back of his throat. Soon, his control faltered and his thrusts got wilder, matching the pants and moans coming from above Arthur, as Arthur struggled to breathe, choking.

“Pull it off,” Percival moaned out when his thrusts began to stutter, his fingers clenching Arthur's hair in the most amazing way. Arthur knew he meant the cockring, and without a second thought, he did, whimpering at the pleasure-pain and the too-close feelings overwhelming him.

Percival fucked into Arthur’s mouth a couple more times, and gagged him with his cock completely as he came down his throat, Arthur trying his best to swallow it all. He choked and gagged, some of it spilling out the corners of his lips.

Percival's leg moved unceremoniously in between Arthur’s thighs. The strong length of his calf pressed against Arthur’s cock until Arthur couldn't hold back and his arms flew up to grip at Percival's trousers while he humped it frantically. Arthur cried out when he came, letting Percival's flaccid cock slide out of his mouth, as spit and come dribbled down his chin, and his own come stained Percival’s trousers and the apron.

While they came down from their orgasms and Percival’s fingers gently massaged his scalp, Arthur thought everything was perfect.

Except the risotto.


End file.
